


Répulsion

by AMAZINGmadness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark!Uther, M/M, Master/Servant, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Arthur aime Merlin, et le sentiment est réciproque. Cela devrait être simple, mais rien ne l'ait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand Uther se glisse dans l'équation et se décide à briser et à s'approprier le jeune serviteur, qui tombe peu à peu dans le désespoir d'une relation abusive et violente, à sens unique. Jusqu'au jour de la vengeance d'Emrys, qui ne sera pas sans conséquences.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une énième fic angst et dark à souhait. Ecrite il y a bien des années, et oui, encore (vous allez dire que je ne poste que mes vieilleries : c'est vrai, pour le moment ^^).
> 
> Cette fic traite d'Uther, avant tout. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce personnage, comme une bonne majorité des fidèles à la série. Ce récit le rend plus antipathique encore, désolée. L'idée m'est venue en lisant de bien déprimantes autres fics, notamment écrites par des auteurs anglophones, très créatifs en matière d'angst. J'essaye juste d'ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice.
> 
> Ce n'est pas joyeux. Comme toujours.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Les rois contrôlaient le monde.

Les princes contrôlaient les châteaux, les terres, les impôts, les petites gens qui se pressaient au sein des royaumes de leurs pères.

Les serviteurs n'étaient rien de plus que les chiens de ces seigneuries, les cloportes qu'on accusait de tout et qu'on pouvait écraser d'un simple coup de botte, tels les parasites et êtres inférieurs qu'ils représentaient pour leurs maîtres. Ils n'avaient le droit à rien, n'étaient rien, et personne ne s'en affligeait, car, pour tous, la situation se devait d'être ainsi. Et, pas autrement.

La vie était ainsi.

Pourtant, pouvait-on parfois voir ce précieux et illustre protocole ignoré et piétiné par leurs premiers investigateurs.

\- Merlin ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, tournant légèrement la tête en arrière pour apercevoir sa victime, continuant sa course folle dans les couloirs du château de Camelot. Le prince Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'encore furieux et outré d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau froide en plein visage en sortant de sa chambre, en cette belle, quoique fraîche, soirée de Décembre. Merlin, son serviteur, et l'investigateur de cette ignoble farce, avait par la suite merveilleusement bien évité le seau vide qui avait été lancé en direction de son visage mais, foi d'héritier au trône, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que cela, surtout lorsqu'il parviendra à le rattraper et à lui mettre la main dessus.

C'était une scène étrange, presque dérangeante pour les autres nobles qui se pressaient dans le château. Pour les autres, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle manifestation de l'amitié qui unissait le serviteur Merlin et le prince Arthur.

Ils bousculèrent serviteurs, chevaliers et quiconque se pressa sur leur passage. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et, dans son esprit, Arthur ne pensa plus qu'à cela, qu'à un monde vide de tout être, de toutes obligations, de tous rangs, seulement lui et Merlin, riant et se courant l'un après l'autre, comme deux gamins, non plus prince et serviteur, mais deux adolescents comme les autres, simplement deux amis.

Ca aurait été si simple, alors.

Finalement, le prince parvint à se rapprocher de son serviteur et lui attrapa violemment le poignet, faisant grimacer de douleur le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Dans l'action, et souhaitant se dégager, il trébucha et ne parvint à éviter la chute qu'en rencontrant brutalement le mur, dans son dos. D'abord riant, Arthur finit par lentement s'inquiéter du visage tordu de douleur de Merlin, et s'approcha de lui.

\- Merlin, est-ce que ça va ?

Il tendit la main, les sourcils froncés, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas du être aussi violent avec le si frêle et si fragile jeune homme. Après tout, il n'était pas l'un de ses chevaliers. Il était si mince, si petit, si … Arthur avait parfois l'impression que n'importe quelle tempête aurait pu le briser en deux, que la moindre étreinte parviendrait à le casser. Et, non, il ne développait un sens aigu de paternalisme et de surprotection en la faveur de Merlin, non. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela.  
Quand cela concernait Merlin, rien n'était jamais simple.

Mais, apparemment, il n'aurait pas du s'en faire outre mesure. En effet, alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bras de Merlin, celui-ci lui sourit d'une manière tout de suite bien moins angélique, et l'agrippa, le prenant par surprise. Il se retrouva par la suite acculé contre le mur, pourtant bien moins violemment de la façon dont Merlin l'avait percuté un peu plus tôt, mais, le choc de voir son serviteur se rebeller de cette façon aidant, il ne pensa pas à se débattre.

Le visage de Merlin flottait face à lui, son grand sourire espiègle, ses yeux rieurs, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses oreilles adorablement décollées. Il ravala sa salive, manquant de s'étrangler.

\- Il semblerait bien que c'est moi qui gagne, cette fois, Sir.

\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Merlin.

Il dissimula cette voix tremblante, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de la prise de l'autre jeune homme, bien qu'il aurait pu le faire reculer d'une simple poussée. Le fait était qu'il se sentait bien avec lui. Il adorait ces petits jeux et parfois se demandait-il comment il avait pu réussir à supporter son morne et pompeux quotidien, avant, sans Merlin à ses côtés.

Sa présence était toute simplement … magique.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sir ?

Il releva la tête, conscient d'avoir été perdu dans ses pensées, au moins pour quelques instants. Il croisa le regard concerné de Merlin et toutes pensées quittèrent son esprit. C'était juste une succession d'images et de bribes de mots, de visions, de rêves et de passions inavouées, de délires et de sensations. Il toussa pour cacher son embarras, et ne put empêcher son visage de se colorer lorsqu'il remarqua que Merlin tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, apparemment sans réellement en avoir conscience.  
Il ne savait pas réellement si il allait bien, ou si quelque chose tournait encore rond chez lui.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant, tel l'enfant pourri gâté et capricieux qu'il avait pu être et était encore parfois, c'était Merlin. Merlin et son sourire, Merlin et ses taquineries, Merlin et ses farces, Merlin et son foulard rouge, Merlin et ses lèvres, Merlin et sa peau, Merlin dans son lit, Merlin contre un mur, Merlin sous son corps, Merlin, juste Merlin.

Il en devenait complètement cinglé.

Il ne savait pas réellement quand cette obsession avait débuté, quand cette envie s'était sournoisement insinuée en lui, mais le fait était que, depuis, toutes les pensées qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient plus tournées que vers le jeune serviteur.

Il avait déjà ressentit ce genre de choses, ce genre d'attirance, comme avec certains chevaliers ou autres serviteurs. 

L'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment réprimée à Camelot, peut être simplement mal vue. Il suffisait juste de ne pas le proclamer au grand jour. Et puis, Arthur n'était pas homosexuel. Beaucoup de chevaliers ou d'autres princes et rois n'étaient pas homosexuels, mais, pourtant, parfois évoluaient-ils entourés de quelques conquêtes masculines, voir de relations fixes, certes cachées, mais bien présentes.

Ce n'était pas mal ou bien. C'était juste le droit que se réservaient les nobles et autres personnes bien vues dans les hiérarchies. Mais, trouvez deux paysans amants et le royaume se déchirerait dans quelques campagnes sanglantes de répression, même si le roi en question était effectivement, lui aussi, l'amant d'un autre.

Cela avait beau être injuste, c'était ainsi que tournait le monde.

Arthur avait déjà été attiré par de précédents serviteurs, avait parfois couché avec eux, mais rien ne pouvait atteindre la claire obsession qu'il éprouvait pour Merlin. Et, ce n'était pas juste une simple envie sexuelle, c'était clairement une obsession de chaque gestes, de chaque pensées, de chaque sourires et de chaque mots. C'était l'envie de l'étreindre, de le toucher, de l'embrasser et de veiller sur lui. C'était l'envie de le voir sourire et rire, de lui parler, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de lui faire l'amour.

Peut être était-il amoureux. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Tant que Merlin était là, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard et leurs noms pouvaient bien être balayés. Il n'avait pas besoin de noms ou de mots pour définir ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre jeune homme, tout n'était, de toute manière, que sensations.

Merlin continuait de le regarder de ce regard si intense, et il crut qu'il allait se noyer dans ses yeux bleus océans s'il ne détournait pas le regard très vite. Ses pensées durent se lire dans ses yeux, car Merlin devint soudainement plus pâle et fit quelques pas en arrière. Arthur s'en trouva peiné, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Seul subsistait entre eux leurs deux mains reliées. Merlin baissa les yeux sur celles-ci et Arthur, presque paniqué de le voir partir, serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne, par réflexe. Le serviteur ne s'éloigna pourtant pas, et après quelques instants, il releva les yeux vers le prince, le visage fermé, presque froid.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, tu sais. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire quoi que se soit qui te déplaises.

Merlin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à le détailler, et un mince sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Sauf lorsque vous me demandez de nettoyer les écuries, travail qui me déplaît, mais que vous me forcez pourtant à faire.

Arthur sourit à son tour et tenta de le tirer à nouveau vers lui, doucement. Merlin, pourtant, ne se décida pas à bouger. Le regard qu'il lui lança fut à la fois perçu comme signe de peur et de suspicion.

\- Je ne suis pas un de ces hommes que vous payez pour coucher avec vous. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Oh, mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te payer. Et, je te le dis, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé de t'y forcer.

Ce regard si intense, ce regard qui se fit gêné, apeuré. Merlin rougit sciemment, ce qui fit sourire Arthur avec affection.

\- Vous … Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas le … « genre » de choses que … Et puis, même, c'est … c'est immoral, voilà. Je suis votre serviteur.

\- A vrai dire, le mot serviteur désigne le fait que tu dois te plier au moindre de mes désirs, même si ceux-ci impliquent une partie de jambes en l'air dans le lit princier.

Arthur crut que Merlin s'était étouffé avec sa salive. Ou, alors, qu'il allait s'évanouir sous ses paroles.

Le jeune homme était devenu très pâle, et son regard était fuyant, apeuré, pas comme s'il avait peur qu'Arthur lui saute dessus au beau milieu de ce couloir désormais désert, mais comme s'il était terrifié que quelqu'un les surprenne, que quelqu'un voit. Arthur en fut étrangement inquiet et étonné.

Il le vit ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, tel un poisson sortit de l'eau et tentant de respirer. Puis, Merlin ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage, épuisé par toutes ces choses bizarres qui lui tombaient sur le dos depuis un certain temps.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, vous, les Pendragon, en ce moment ?

Arthur ne perçut de ces mots qu'un faible murmure incompréhensible. Il n'en demanda pas la version plus audible, de peur de se prendre quelques insultes au visage.

Après tout, il était d'une franchise rare et, oui, il préférait avouer avoir un gros penchant pour son serviteur plutôt que d'avoir à lui cacher indéfiniment. Pourquoi faire, de toute façon ? Il était prince de Camelot, et héritier au trône. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas à être discuté, même si cela impliqué une relation plus qu'amicale avec son serviteur. Et, de plus, même si Merlin allait crier sur tous les toits qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il avait essayé de le mettre sous ses draps, vraiment, qui le croirait ? C'était la parole d'un prince contre celle d'un simple serviteur. Personne ne s'en soucierait.

Il n'avait aucune peur d'être franc et de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Cela marchait ainsi.

Encore une fois, il essaya d'attirer Merlin à lui et, cette fois, celui-ci ne résista pas. Arthur passa sa main libre sous son visage et le redressa, le scrutant avec attention.

Peut être pensait-il que l'anxiété et la terreur qui stagnaient dans les yeux de son serviteur n'étaient dus qu'à cette demande pour le moins étrange. Peut être pensait-il que cette ombre noire, presque malsaine et moqueuse, qui obscurcissait les prunelles de Merlin n'était du qu'au désir que lui aussi ressentait à son égard.

Bien sûr, il n'en était rien, mais ça, Arthur l'ignorait encore.

\- Je ne t'obligerais à rien, je te le promets. Tu mets trop précieux, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Merlin crut que son cœur, prit dans un étau, allait exploser. De fines larmes se pressèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais il lutta pour ne pas les laisser couler. Arthur, remarquant son regard plus brillant, son expression douloureuse et peinée, s'inquiéta, et passa une main sur la joue de Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me-

\- Prince Arthur, Sir Leon vous demande, il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Immédiatement, profitant de la situation, Merlin fit un bond en arrière et baragouina quelques mots, le visage pâle et l'air mal à l'aise, avant de presque s'enfuir. Arthur baissa lentement la main, et lança un regard noir vers le serviteur l'ayant apostrophé. 

Celui-ci fila sans demander son reste, laissant le prince seul, le regard dérivant vers l'endroit où Merlin venait de disparaître.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il connaissait Merlin, il savait que si il n'avait pas réellement voulut cette situation, il serait immédiatement partit, sans se retourner, mais, il était resté, il l'avait regardé, il lui avait sourit, il ne s'était pas éloigné lorsqu'il l'avait attiré à lui. Avait-il peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, qu'il joue avec lui ou qu'il se moque ? Ou alors, se passait-il autre chose ?

Arthur quitta le couloir, avec la ferme attention de passer le soir même voir son serviteur, histoire de continuer cette conversation, et de lui faire avouer les raisons de son trouble.

De son côté, Merlin continua à s'éloigner, d'une marche rapide, les pensées en vrac et l'estomac noué.

Arthur voulait faire de lui … quoi ? Son amant ? Voulait-il simplement de lui pour un soir ou alors, de manière plus utopique, pour un peu plus longtemps que cela ?

Cette idée le fit sourire de manière mièvre, et, un instant, il oublia où ses pas devaient le conduire.

Ses sentiments pour le prince étaient bien là, et il en revenait à peine qu'ils pouvaient être un tant soit peu partagés. Après tout, même si le prince souhaitait juste une affaire d'une nuit, il savait qu'il ne dirait pas non. Il était si … obsédé par Arthur qu'il savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir dit oui. Il n'avait pas peur, et été prêt à souffrir, par la suite, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas.

Les rois contrôlaient le monde.

Le roi contrôlait son monde.

Arthur ne devait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, de sa colère ou de la honte qui pourrait l'assaillir au moment des révélations. Il ne savait, de toute façon, pas comment il réagirait, s'il serait en colère contre lui ou contre les autres, s'il se moquerait, même. Bref, il préférait que personne ne sache.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, se forçant à se calmer, à faire disparaître les tremblements qui l'agitait. Il aurait aimé pleurer et crier, s'enfuir même, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, il se recomposa un visage de marbre et poussa la porte, avant de la fermer derrière lui, lançant un dernier regard vers le couloir, vers la liberté qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Le cauchemar recommençait.

Personne ne pu entendre les cris et les gémissements qui s'échappèrent, cette nuit là, des appartements privés du Roi Uther, et, si quelqu'un les entendit, personne, encore une fois, ne vint à l'aide du simple serviteur Merlin.


	2. Acte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur aime Merlin, et le sentiment est réciproque. Cela devrait être simple, mais rien ne l'ait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand Uther se glisse dans l'équation et se décide à briser et à s'approprier le jeune serviteur, qui tombe peu à peu dans le désespoir d'une relation abusive et violente, à sens unique. Jusqu'au jour de la vengeance d'Emrys, qui ne se sera pas sans conséquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Attention, chapitre TRES SOMBRE. Consultez les warnings en chapitre 1 avant toute lecture. !!!!!

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'affection que portait son fils pour ce simple serviteur.

Merlin était comme les autres, voir pire que les autres, au vu des nombreuses plaintes quotidiennes qu'adressait Arthur à qui voulait bien l'entendre, disant haut et fort que Merlin était maladroit, incapable, empoté, et ceci et cela. Son fils ne semblait pas être totalement satisfait des services du jeune homme.

Et pourtant, jamais n'était-il venu s'en plaindre au roi, à lui directement, contrairement aux fois précédentes, preuve, qu'effectivement, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

Il avait, dès lors, attentivement observé.

Il avait vu les œillades, les rires, les taquineries et les accolades. Il avait vu les courses poursuites dans le château et les batailles d'eau et de neige s'amonceler. Il avait vu les sourires échangés avec complicité et les blagues communes faites à Morgane et à sa servante, Guenièvre.

Il avait également vu le regard fiévreux de son fils et les mains qui se frôlaient accidentellement. Il avait vu l'attention accrue d'Arthur et l'inquiétude qui parfois brouillait ses yeux lorsque le sujet en venait à Merlin.

Il avait vu tout cela, et n'avait pas compris.

Comment Arthur avait-il pu choisir, développer des sentiments, pour un être si simple, si dénué de talent, si pathétique que Merlin ? Il n'était qu'un serviteur et, certes, il avait déjà sauvé la vie de son fils, à de nombreuses reprises, et était loyal et fidèle, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que cette relation était toute simplement inconcevable.

Un prince ne pouvait tomber amoureux d'un fils de paysanne, pas même noble, au père inconnu, que celui-ci soit bon, que le sentiment soit réciproque, qu'il fasse tout pour lui, ou non.

C'était impossible.

Alors, Uther décida de convoquer Merlin, un soir, dans ses appartements. Juste pour voir, juste pour savoir, pour découvrir en quoi Merlin était meilleur que les autres.

Arthur était tout de même son fils et, si d'un côté essayait-il de comprendre et d'apprivoiser cette relation particulière, parce qu'il se devait d'accepter la vie que se décidait à mener sa progéniture, de l'autre, du moins, cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour tenter de trouver les arguments valables qui lui permettrait d'empêcher un tel amour de se développer plus encore.

Peut-être que Merlin était un criminel, voir pire, un sorcier. Peut-être se jouait-il du prince, le manipulait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Peut-être ... quoi ? Il ne savait pas.

Mais, le fait était que n'importe quelle bribe d'information susceptible de discréditer le serviteur aux yeux de son maître aurait été la bienvenue.

Mais, loin de quelconques complots criminels, il avait juste trouvé la naïveté, le courage, le flagrant manque de respect, le sourire et cette ombre surprenante et envoûtante qui obscurcissait les yeux bleus de ce jeune homme timide, et presque impressionné de s'être vu invité un soir dans les appartements du roi.

La première fois, ils n'avaient faits que parler, de tout et de rien, et Uther s'était surpris à l'apprécier et à rechercher, encore, sa présence.

Il le convoqua un autre soir, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être que Merlin méritait réellement sa place aux côtés d'Arthur. Il y pensa longuement, soupesant le pour et le contre.

Il passa de nombreuses fois devant la chambre d'Arthur sans pourtant oser entrer lui parler, se retrouva souvent face à lui sans jamais réussir à en venir à ce sujet si particulier.

« Merlin semble être un jeune homme tout à fait respectable et, si c'est vers lui que vous mène votre cœur, mon fils, je ne peux que consentir à votre choix. Simplement, pensez à l'héritier ... Mariage ... Épouse ... Discrétion ... Enfants ... Paix du royaume ... » Bla bla bla.

Cette phrase que l'on répétait bien trop souvent, qui arrachait le cœur des pères qui auraient tant aimés une progéniture et un mariage d'amour pour leurs fils, et pas simplement un arrangement à la va-vite pour satisfaire deux royaumes et un manque d'héritier.

Ce fut certainement pour cela, et également aux vus des sentiments et des envies contradictoires qui se pressaient en son cœur et en son esprit, qu'Uther n'eut jamais cette conversation avec Arthur.

Il y avait le bonheur de son fils et la prospérité de son royaume. Les deux ne pouvaient pas faire bon ménage.

Roi avant d'être père, il prit sa décision.

Il ne convoqua plus Merlin, n'y pensa plus, l'évita dans les couloirs et n'évoqua jamais le sujet avec Arthur.

Pourtant, tout cela lui manquait. En tant que roi, il se sentait parfois très seul, sans véritablement avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler et Merlin avait été si naturel et si simple, presque comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années et que leur première conversation n'avait été que la suite d'une autre débutée bien auparavant.

Il se demanda si on ne lui avait pas jeté un sort, si Merlin n'était effectivement pas un sorcier.

Il était le roi Uther et il n'avait besoin de personne.

Encore moins d'un serviteur prénommé Merlin, et certainement déjà amant de son fils.

Cette idée continua de le faire frémir, mais non plus d'effroi, comme avant.

Les sentiments évoluèrent et, bientôt, il en vint à changer radicalement d'attitude, tentant de croiser le serviteur le plus souvent possible dans les couloirs, de se retrouver seul avec lui, bien plus qu'auparavant, de lui faire don de certains privilèges dont bien d'autres serviteurs étaient jaloux, ...

Merlin prit tout cela pour un début d'amitié, un gage de bonne volonté, et se félicita même d'être le responsable de ce changement plus humain chez ce roi auparavant si taciturne et si égoïste.

Mais, il n'y avait rien d'humain ou de sain dans tout cela.

Uther le fit surveiller, l'épia lui-même de sa fenêtre dès qu'il le pouvait, garda ses yeux fixés sur lui à chaque rencontre, le suivit même parfois, caressa lentement l'idée que, oui, après tout, un jour peut-être parviendrait-il à atteindre un niveau convenable d'intimité avec le jeune Merlin.

Cela dura quelques temps, quelques longs jours et quelques courtes semaines.

Uther perdit le sommeil. Seuls comptaient pour lui, à présent, le clair sentiment de possessivité qu'il possédait envers Merlin, son envie de ne l'avoir rien que pour lui, cette idée de l'éloigner totalement et durablement de son fils, contre qui il avait bien vite développé une jalousie et une colère qui se ressentaient parfois dans leurs conversations, ces temps ci.

Il se devait de l'avoir, de le toucher et de l'embrasser, de faire taire tous les sentiments que Merlin éprouvait pour Arthur en son cœur, pour pouvoir par la suite prendre sa place.

Et, peut-être était-ce cela ?

Dans ses insomnies, il se demanda s'il n'était tout simplement pas jaloux du bonheur de son fils. Après tout, il avait perdu son épouse à la naissance d'Arthur, né grâce à la magie, cette magie qu'il haïssait tant, qu'il avait tant détesté avant d'être roi et haïssait aujourd'hui bien plus encore. Parfois était-il dur avec Arthur, lui en demandait trop, l'affligeait de trop de choses, mais il ne pouvait véritablement contrôler cette petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait sans cesse que c'était à cause de son fils qu'il avait tout perdu.

Punir Arthur, lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour qu'il voit, qu'il sache, ce que cela faisait de perdre l'être qu'on aimait le plus au monde.

Ce n'était ni raisonnable, ni rationnel. Uther savait pourtant que c'était lui le vrai responsable, celui qui avait usé de magie pour parvenir à la naissance d'un héritier. Mais, il lui fallait une excuse, quelque chose qui expliquait cette envie incontrôlable, ce désir inavouable qui lui tordait les entrailles et lui vrillait les tempes.

Tout cela, c'était la faute d'Arthur.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin bu trop ce soir là.

Un festin en l'honneur d'un tournoi remporté par Arthur, et, pour une fois, Merlin avait été convié au repas, sous les ordres d'Uther.

Gaius lui avait dit de s'en méfier, mais le jeune homme avait juste haussé les épaules. Après tout, le roi avait été bon avec lui et, finalement, au fil de leurs longues conversations, il avait finit par se dire qu'il était peut être bien différent de la vision qu'il avait pu avoir de lui, auparavant.

Celle d'un roi despotique, antipathique, forcément mauvais puisqu'il rejetait toute idée de bonne magie, et hypocrite au possible, puisque lui-même avait, dans le passé, usé de ce pouvoir.

Non, à partir du douzième verre de vin, il se dit que, forcément, Uther ne pouvait être qu'un bon roi.

Il avait raccompagné Arthur jusqu'à sa chambre – difficilement, il fallait bien le dire, tous deux dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé -, l'avait couché, bordé, avait dû lui chanter quelques berceuses sous ses suppliques implorantes, et avait même exécuté sa demande de baiser sur le front, « très rassurant », selon le princier personnage.

C'est donc en riant de ces péripéties clownesques et en se tenant aux murs qu'il traversa à nouveau le château, histoire de regagner ses appartements.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva face à face avec le roi.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, quelques remarques sur leur état respectif et sur celui du prince, également, qui, comme eux, était bien imbibé d'alcool. Ils parlèrent de Morgane, de son nouveau prétendant, de choses et d'autres, du temps qui passait et du ciel.

Et puis, Uther avait sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Merlin, chancelant, avait agrippé son bras pour éviter de tomber. Leurs corps et visages proches, il n'avait fallut qu'un regard à la fois interrogateur et hilare du jeune homme pour que tout s'évanouisse.

Uther avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes brutalement, sans aucune douceur. Merlin, les yeux grands ouverts, à la fois surpris et choqué, avait, au bout de quelques longues secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, essayé de le repousser, sans y parvenir.

« Trop faible. », avait pensé Uther, sans remord.

Finalement, le jeune homme se défendit d'un coup de pied dans le tibias et il le relâcha, dans un léger gémissement de douleur.

Merlin avait les lèvres en sang et les yeux grands ouverts, vitreux et hagards, sous le choc.

Le roi, haletant, le vit porter une main à sa bouche, puis regarder les traces rougeâtres maculant ses doigts tremblants. Leurs regards finirent à se rencontrer, à nouveau.

Uther ne pensait plus à rien, à rien d'autre qu'à ce visage terrorisé, à ces lèvres qu'il voulait à nouveau embrasser, à Merlin, maintenant, là, et tout de suite.

Le jeune serviteur eut un mouvement de recul et bafouilla quelques sons aiguës, terrorisé, les yeux emplis de peur, cherchant vraisemblablement à s'enfuir. Le roi n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour le rattraper, qu'un geste à esquisser pour le maintenir contre lui.

Le mur et les articulations de Merlin qui subissent le choc. Ces lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes, violentes et avides, plus entreprenantes. Ces mains sans tendresses qui se pressaient contre son corps. Le voile brumeux dû à l'alcool qui l'empêchait clairement de réagir et de se rendre compte de la gravité des gestes.

Merlin savait juste que c'était mal, et que ça l'était encore plus parce que c'était Uther, le roi Uther, le père du prince Arthur, celui qui détestait la magie et les sorciers et qui, donc, pourrait le mettre à mort à n'importe quel instant, parce que c'était lui qui était désormais tout contre lui, ses mains sous ses vêtements et ses lèvres et ses dents déchiquetant les siennes.

C'était mal.

Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas que tout cela arrive.

Merlin essaya de se dégager, tenta de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, dans un sursaut de lucidité. Uther se contenta d'appuyer une main ferme sur sa bouche, couvrant tous sons, et, le traînant avec force, de les enfermer dans sa chambre, là où il savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Et, bien sûr, personne ne vint jamais.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On ne naissait pas brute, violeur, ou encore meurtrier. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

On le devenait, lentement, selon les évènements, selon les vies et les enfances, selon les obsessions et les envies. Selon lui, tout le monde avait le potentiel de devenir un bourreau avide de victimes.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Merlin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il eut envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier, de s'arracher la peau, de s'enfuir, de se cacher, de mourir.

C'était, du moins, les seules pensées tangibles qui valsaient dans son esprit traumatisé et terrorisé depuis qu'il avait quitté les appartements du roi.

Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Gaius, il se précipita dans sa chambre, en calfeutra la porte et, d'un sort apprit récemment, insonorisa l'espace.

Il resta immobile un moment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, de chasser les dernières traces d'alcool, de repousser les souvenirs des cris, des coups, des gémissements, des demandes, de la souffrance, de toute cette douleur, d'Arthur, Arthur, Arthur ...

Il sursauta lorsque le seul vase de la pièce explosa en quelques centaines de morceaux sous l'effet de sa magie, bien trop liée à ses sentiments actuels, dévastateurs, noirs, et morbides. Son regard se posa sur un morceau affûté, paraissant tranchant, et il imagina la pression qu'il pourrait avoir sur ses bras et poignets, la coloration irréelle qui maculerait dès lors son corps, ce rouge, tout ce rouge, plus de vie, plus de cris, plus de ça, jamais.

Arthur le pleurerait peut-être.

Arthur.

Merlin secoua la tête, brusquement, comme pour chasser toutes ces idées qui s'infiltraient dans son être, tels de vicieux venins.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Arthur. Il était celui qui le protégeait, le sorcier qui lui venait en aide et lui sauvait si souvent la vie, sans même qu'il le sache. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le prince seul, il se devait de vivre, au moins pour lui.

Merlin ne pensa plus qu'à lui.

Ce fut à la pensée d'Arthur qu'il se leva le lendemain matin, après une nuit passée à dissimuler par magie les traces de son agression, à se gorger de tous ces sentiments dévastateurs et noirs.

C'est à cette pensée qu'il parvint à cacher pendant de longs jours son mal être et son enfer, à la vision de cet Arthur ignorant, souriant et riant pour lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le cœur à le faire.

Le prince était devenu son seul lien à la raison, à la vie, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie.

Il parvint à éviter le roi de nombreuses fois, mais ne pu s'enfuir lors d'une réunion où il se devait d'accompagner Arthur, et où il se retrouva à nouveau face à l'homme.

Il imagina la scène comme un long enfer, un affreux cauchemar, et ne pu dormir durant les quelques jours qui précédèrent la réunion, ne pu manger, et fut si pâle et si tremblant que Gaius avait tenté d'aller parler à Arthur de son état de faiblesse flagrant. Il s'en était sortit d'une autre pirouette, et avait rejoint son rôle, avait à nouveau endossé son costume et son masque, se forçant à sourire à quiconque à s'en détruire les zygomatiques.

L'inquiétude de Gaius fut apaisée, et il ne pu éviter la rencontre tant redoutée, le jour venu.

Comme prévu, il se pressa derrière Arthur, assit face au roi, place qui, malheureusement, lui permettait de voir tous les faits et gestes de l'homme, sans en perdre une seule miette.

Uther l'épia, tourna de nombreuses fois son regard vers lui et, à chaque fois, Merlin crut s'évanouir, revoyant clairement en son esprit le regard fou, noir, brillant, du roi braqué sur lui, au dessus de lui, rieur, malsain, sous ses cris, sous ses suppliques, alors qu'il lui faisait toutes ces choses, alors qu'il le touchait de cette façon, de cette façon dont personne encore n'avait usé sur lui, auparavant.

Il dû prétendre un soudain malaise pour parvenir à s'éclipser.

C'en était trop.

Appuyé contre un mur, il pleura réellement pour la première fois, laissa les sanglots, coincés dans sa gorge depuis si longtemps, s'échapper, laissa libre cours à sa peine, à sa colère, et à son désespoir.

Uther lui avait prit quelque chose de si précieux, quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé offrir à quelqu'un qu'il aurait vraiment aimé, et il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

Le roi avait abusé de lui, lui avait volé sa première fois.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Avait-il une part de responsabilité dans cette agression ? Avait-il, sans le savoir, provoqué le roi d'une quelconque manière ?

Ils avaient partagées de grandes discussions, et, dans sa confiance aveugle et sa naïveté, avait-il laissé sous entendre au roi une quelconque attirance, une quelconque preuve qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'Uther possédait à son égard ?

Il y pensa, fouilla ses pensées et ses souvenirs au point d'en devenir fou, essayant de se remémorer chaque mots, chaque gestes, chaque détails.

Il n'y avait que deux solutions : soit Uther était devenu complètement fou, soit c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Certes, pensait-il que le roi n'était pas un exemple de sainteté ou de bonté, mais, au point d'en arriver à de telles ... choses ?

Merlin se mit dès lors dans le crâne que, finalement, c'était peut-être lui, le seul responsable de tout cela, que c'était peut-être sa faute, après tout.

Arthur ne devait pas savoir. Il se promit de ne jamais le lui révéler. Les autres non plus ne devaient jamais être au courant. Que diraient-ils ? Les insultes, les regards peinés, trahis, dégoûtés, l'indifférence, l'abandon, ... Non. Vraiment, non. Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

Merlin se détesta et détesta le monde entier. Il travailla plus, se chargea de tâches, au point qu'une fois rentré, il sombrait automatiquement et immédiatement dans un semi-coma, épuisé, dont il ressortait souvent quelques heures plus tard, tiraillé par les souvenirs de cette nuit qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Il fut moins enjoué, plus sérieux, et si son comportement attira les questions d'Arthur, au moins parvint-il à ne jamais laisser le moindre indice sur ce qui lui était arriver s'échapper.

Il était un sorcier, un puissant sorcier. Il avait toujours été seul, s'était toujours débrouillé par ses propres moyens, avait déjà dû prendre des décisions difficiles, avait dû tuer, blesser, ... Il n'avait besoin de personne. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Personne.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu sais bien que si tu devais parler de cette petite chose qui se passe entre nous, personne ne te croirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Acculé contre un des murs de cette chambre qu'il haïssait, le corps meurtri par la pression qu'exerçait l'autre homme sur lui, Merlin ne put qu'acquiescer, déglutissant difficilement. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé ici, coincé entre le mur de pierre et le corps de l'autre, mais cela importait peu. Il avait bien plus peur du présent que du passé, en cet instant.

-Tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur, et j'ai tous les droits sur toi, je suis le roi, et tu n'es rien, tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiens.

Il savait bien que le roi n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était tard et son souffle était chargé d'alcool. Cela ne pouvait pas se rater, au vu de sa position actuelle. Seulement, contrairement à bien des personnes qui se montraient plus enjouées et plus faibles sous les effets de la boisson, Uther, lui, était d'une force et d'une violence inouïe. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas profiter de son état secondaire, au vu de ce bras qui faisait pression sur sa gorge et de cette main posée fermement sur sa hanche.

-Je veux que tu le dises ... Je veux que tu me dises que tu m'appartiens. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Merlin.

Les coups physiques n'étaient rien. On se remettait d'un bleu, d'une égratignure, d'une plaie, d'une courbature. Merlin pouvait soigner tout cela sans que rien ne se sache, il pouvait supporter tout ce qui se rattachait au corps car, après tout, ce n'était que de la souffrance éphémère, qui finissait par disparaître au bout de quelques temps.

Mais, il y avait tous ces coups psychologiques, toute cette volonté qu'exerçait Uther afin de le faire plier, de le démolir, de le façonner, de le faire ressembler à ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

Cela faisait deux semaines. Il avait été en paix quelques jours, s'était forcé à faire comme si de rien n'était et, au bout d'une longue semaine, avait finit par se persuader que tout n'était en fait qu'un mauvais rêve. Et puis, Uther l'avait à nouveau convoqué, un soir, et, comme on ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre du roi sans conséquences et sans éveiller les soupçons, il avait bien dû s'y tenir.

C'était la troisième fois, depuis, et tout ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant, c'était d'en finir, que tout cela passe vite, pour qu'il puisse par la suite retourner à sa petite vie, à faire comme si rien ne se passait.

Une gifle le ramena durement à la réalité, et il leva à nouveau les yeux vers ceux hagards et vides de l'homme, agités d'une lueur folle qu'il commençait si bien à connaître, depuis le temps.

-Dis-le.

Il déglutit, serra un instant les dents, humilié et se sentant plus dégoûté de lui-même que jamais. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Uther connaissait ses sentiments pour Arthur, il savait qu'il portait un véritable amour pour son fils, et il en usait pour le maintenir ici, tout contre son corps. S'il venait à désobéir ou à révéler à quelqu'un ce qui se tramait, Uther ira voir Arthur et lui révélera leur liaison.

Il lui dira qu'il le payait pour coucher avec lui et qu'il était un bon à rien, un de ces garçons qui vendaient leurs corps aux plus offrants car trop pauvres pour subvenir à leurs besoins, et Arthur finira par le croire, et le détestera, le renverra, et lui sera banni du royaume, loin de celui qu'il aime. Il n'aura pas le courage de faire face à sa mère et se retrouvera seul, abandonné, et mourra ainsi, sans que quiconque ne puisse l'aider, ni ne puisse connaître la vérité ...

Il préférait encore subir tout cela, se plier aux demandes et devenir l'objet du roi. Il préférait cela au regard dégoûté et déçu d'Arthur, à ses insultes. Il pouvait encaisser les coups et les abus, mais jamais ne pourrait-il soutenir les yeux blessés de celui qu'il aimait.

-Je ... Je vous appartiens.

Uther sourit, un sourire qui le fit frissonner d'effroi. Ces mots parurent lui plaire car il relâcha sa taille et dégagea son bras de son cou, certainement pour pouvoir mieux encore y poser les lèvres.

Merlin ferma les yeux, serra les dents et les poings. Il pria pour que tout se passe vite, pour que la douleur soit la plus tolérable possible. Il pria pour garder la force de résister et de ne pas craquer, pour ne pas verser les larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses yeux. Il ne pensa plus qu'à Arthur, Arthur et son sourire, Arthur et son rire, juste Arthur.

Et que la douleur parte vite, pitié, que la douleur parte vite.


End file.
